Poetry in Motion
by Potterotica
Summary: Lily Evans is one confused seventh year. Her friendship with Severus is ending and her relationship with Potter is blooming. Her world has been flipped, and she's not quite sure how to handle it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own none of these characters. J.K. Rowling is and will forever be the goddess of all things HP.

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts express finally pulled away from platform 9 ¾ . Lily breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she loved her family, this past summer had been hellish. Petunia had long ago given up on foolish name-calling or teasing. Her current strategy was to ignore that the fact that Lily existed at all. To have her own sister treat her as something lower than pond scum was almost beyond endurance. It had even dampened Lily's joy of receiving the news that she had been made Head Girl.

Her parents had been pleased, as they should have been. But they were Muggles, and didn't really understand the responsibilities that being Head Girl implied. And while Lily had communicated with her friends via Owl Post, she had missed the evenings in the Gryffindor common room, talking and laughing about anything and everything with Evie, Alice, and Grace.

She wished that she could go find the three of them at that moment, but being Head Girl entailed duties before fun. Lily made her way to the front of the train, where the prefect cabin was. She was supposed to meet the new prefects, greet the old ones, and become better acquainted with the new Head Boy. She wondered who had been chosen. She sent up a silent 'thank you' to whoever was listening that it hadn't been Severus. Running in to him on the platform had been awkward enough. Lily knew that Severus wished that they could go back to the way things were. That he could go back to being the quiet, shy young man, and she to the naïve, Muggle-born who trusted him implicitly. But his betrayal still stung like a fresh wound, and she knew that they could never go back.

Lily brushed her long red hair behind her ear as she skirted around some third years in the train corridor. She grinned at them as they cast harmless red sparks at one another, and looked guilty as they caught her watching. She just winked at them and continued on down the train.

She found the right car, and slid open the door. A handful of prefects were already there. She waved at Frank Longbottom, a seventh year Hufflepuff prefect. They had several classes together over the past few years. He was bright, loyal, and Lily knew he also had a soft spot for her good friend Alice.

There were several other new prefects who looked more than a little anxious. Lily tried to smile reassuringly at them. More kept arriving, but none wore the Head Boy badge on their robes. Lily checked her watch. She was already a few minutes behind schedule.

"Alright everyone!" Lily called everyone to attention. "Let's go through everything quickly so you can all get back to your friends. As some of you may know, my name is Lily Evans, and I am your Head Girl this year."

"Who's Head Boy?" Frank asked.

"To be honest, Frank," Lily began, "I don't know. And it seems as though he's running a few minutes behind."

"Actually, I think he just wants to make an entrance."

Lily turned to see who had spoken. It was Remus Lupin, sitting serenely in the corner. He looked paler than he had at the end of last term, and looked a bit like he had lost some weight.

"Who is it that wants to make an entrance, Remus?" Lily asked.

But Remus did not get a chance to respond. For at that moment, the compartment door slid open, and none other than James Potter strode in.

"Oh bloody hell…" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Greetings one and all!" James shouted. "It is I, James Potter, your glorious new Head Boy for the coming school year!"

"You're joking, right?" Lily asked. "There's no way that Dumbledore would possibly make you Head Boy. You practically _invented_ detention."

"Wrong you are, Ms. Evans." James replied in his best school teacher voice. "For I am a reformed sinner thanks to countless hours of confession and self-inflicted toadstool scrubbing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, Lily dear." James replied, attempting to placate her. He spun to the prefects once more. "I will tell you right now, that as your new Head Boy, I look forward to instituting a new kind of regime at Hogwarts. One of open and honest communication. So it is in your own best interest to tell you now that I will accept bribes, both monetary and otherwise, in exchange for night-time hall passes, untraceable sick notes from Madam Pomfrey, and the answers to any test you may take."

The prefects all laughed. But Lily knew that James was being somewhat serious. This wasn't going at all like she had planned.

"Everyone, pay no mind to what James is saying." She shot James a look that clearly said "be quiet". As per her instructions, she continued. "I'm giving you each a scroll, which contains not only the passwords to your dormitories, but also, the patrolling schedule and your list of weekly duties. You will also find the chain of command while at Hogwarts. Any serious wrong-doing will be reported to us, and if we deem it, will then be reported to Heads of Houses, and in extreme cases, to the Headmaster. We will meet on a bi-weekly basis starting this Saturday at 3 p.m., in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. If we hear of any abuse of power of any sort," she shot James another knowing look, "the transgressor will be treated with the severest discipline. Understood?" She flicked her wand, and a scroll fell in the lap of each prefect. "Are there any questions?"

There was a general murmur of "no".

"Excellent. We will see you all on Saturday afternoon. Please take the time to read through your scrolls before we get to school. Thanks so much everyone!"

The prefects filed out slowly, chatting as they went. Frank and Lily exchanged a few more pleasantries before he left. Soon, only James and Lily remained. She rounded on him.

"Seriously, Potter? That's how you start off the year?"

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. "It gave them all a laugh, Evans! I didn't mean it." He paused. "I didn't mean _most_ of it."

Lily made a loud sound of frustration. "Just try not to disrupt the natural order of things too much, will you? I'd like to make it through my final year unscathed."

James gave her a naughty gin. His black hair, disheveled as always, flopped into his eyes, which sparkled mischievously. "You shouldn't be so uptight, Evans. I could teach you how to relax, if you'd let me."

Lily, already used to this kind of innuendo, said flippantly, "When pigs fly, Potter. When pigs fly." And with that, she strolled out of the compartment, in search of her friends, leaving James Potter staring after her.

He spent a large majority of his time staring after her. There was something about Lily Evans that drove him to the brink of madness. Maybe it was her red hair, or her sparkling green eyes. She had only gotten more beautiful over the summer. After he found out he had made Head Boy (Dumbledore really was crazy if he thought that was a good idea), he had an inkling, which was then confirmed, that Lily had been made Head Girl. She was a shoe-in, of course, given her stellar academic record and all-around niceness.

Of course, she was never very nice to him… Perhaps his rate of asking her out was too incessant?

But one day, Lily would say yes. He was sure of it.

Lily made her way down the train, glancing in compartments as she went by to see which one her friends had claimed. She saw several classmates along the way, and she smiled and waved at them. Her spirits were lifting, even after that disastrous display by Potter. Dumbledore had gone round the twist, in her opinion, making James Head Boy. She sighed. It was going to be a long year.

She finally found Evie, Alice, and Grace in a compartment three-quarters of the way down the train. She slid the door open and flopped down on the empty seat.

"Went well, did it?" Evie asked.

"Hardly," Lily grumbled. "Guess whose Head Boy?"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"James Potter."

The three girls' mouths dropped open.

"You're joking." Grace insisted.

"I wish I was." Lily replied.

"That makes no sense." Evie stated. "Why on Earth would Dumbledore make him Head Boy? He's been in detention more times than anyone in our year, combined!"

"My thoughts exactly." Lily agreed.

"And did he ask you out again?" Alice inquired.

"Not in so many words, but it was definitely implied."

"Well," Evie began. "It looks like you're in for a long, cozy year with Mr. Potter. Just think of all those cold winter nights, where you'll be huddled together over the patrol schedule, with nothing to keep you warm but your own dirty thoughts." Evie wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Gah!" Lily exclaimed. "Don't put that image in my head!"

"You love it." Evie insisted.

"Could we please talk about something else?" Lily pleaded. "How were your holidays?"

"You'll say anything to change the subject, Lils, won't you?" Alice laughed. "But my holidays were pretty good."

"Talk to Frank at all?" Grace asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Alice blushed. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

"I just saw Frank." Lily said. "He looked quite fit."

"You've already got a hold on Potter." Evie teased. "Don't go after Frank too."

Lily laughed. "I'm not! I'm just letting Alice know that the holidays were good to him."

"We're supposed to ride up to the castle in a carriage together." Alice said quietly.

The rest of the girls all oohed appropriately. Alice blushed even more deeply. "Just shut it, all of you." She chided. "I'm already nervous!"

They laughed, and the conversation turned to other things: the other girls' holidays, who was cute (during which Potter's name did NOT come up), and their upcoming classes. The morning passed into the afternoon easily.

Lily excused herself to stretch her legs for a minute and to check to see if anyone had mutilated any first years. The corridors were bustling with student activity, but none of it was illicit. She rounded the corner to head to another car and ran smack into James Potter. It was also at that moment that the train decided to run over a rock and shook violently for a second.

He grabbed her waist so she didn't fall over and she steadied herself with her hands on his chest.

"Easy there, Evans." He purred. "No need to get all handsy."

She shoved away from him. "Get away from me, Potter."

He held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "You're the one who ran in to me, not the other way around." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling and his untidy black hair sticking up at all angles. Didn't he own a comb?

"Sorry." She grumbled. "You just took me by surprise is all. Thanks for not letting me fall."

"That rhymed. I didn't know you were a poet, Evans."

"I am." Lily said seriously. "I intend to write books of poems. And they'll all be dedicated to you and of our unspoken love."

James' eyes went wide. It was the first time that Lily could remember ever seeing him speechless.

"Are we done being stupid now?" She asked.

"I suppose."

"So where's your band of Merry Men?" Lily asked. "I'm surprised they're not running amok. Did Black break his legs over the holiday and is now confined to a chair?"

"You know what's great about me being Head Boy, Lily?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"What?" She humored him.

"It's that you don't have to worry about what Sirius, Remus, Peter, and myself are doing." He explained. "I've got that all covered."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"It should." He paused and took a step closer to her. "You know what else would make you feel better?"

"Oh Merlin's beard, Potter!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?" James looked taken aback. "I was just going to say a Fizzing Whizbee!"

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

"How do you know what I'm worth?" James asked. "You've never bothered to find out."

But Lily was ready for this verbal assault. "I already told you, Potter. When pigs fly. Now, if you'll excuse me." She brushed past him, making sure that their shoulders touched ever so lightly. Smiling to herself, she continued on down the train.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own none of this. J.K. Rowling owns all!

The Great Hall looked fantastic as always. The Sorting was finished, and Lily was enjoying a nice meal surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors. Her mind drifted back to Dumbledore's opening words. He stressed unity and bravery in "these trying times". Lily knew he was referencing the continued rise of Voldemort. But it was hard to be worried about a Dark wizard when eating a treacle tart and laughing about Evie's odd experience in Madame Malkin's robe shop. It seemed so… distant. And unlikely…

She glanced down the table and saw James Potter looking in her direction. He gave her a wink before turning back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew. Their four heads bent together in a whispered discussion, as if plotting the next great prank on Argus Filch. Not for the first time that evening, she wondered how long Potter was going to make it as Head Boy before he did something idiotic, like blow up the boys' toilet on the fifth floor.

The desserts vanished from the plates, leaving them sparkling and like new. Dumbledore once again rose from his chair.

"And now… off to bed! May your dreams be sweet and filled with the last vestiges of summer! For lessons begin in the morning. Good night!"

The sounds of benches and chairs being pushed back filled the Hall and students poured towards the entrance. Prefects called for first years to follow them to their new common rooms. Lily remembered her first year like it was yesterday. She had been so scared, going to a school to learn how to be a witch! She thought of how Severus had kept her calm; made her feel normal. It had been a good feeling.

She shook herself. That part of her life, the part containing Severus, was finished. He had shown his true colors in fifth year. There was no going back.

She made her way towards the seventh floor in somewhat of a daze, too caught up in the past to notice the present. Lily didn't even notice where she was walking until she ran straight into the back of Sirius Black.

He turned around, surprised. "Evans, what are you doing here?"

She was confused. "What do you mean? I'm walking to the common room."

He gave her an odd, trapped look. "You're nowhere near the seventh floor."

She blinked and looked around. "You're right. Where the hell am I?"

"You've never been to this part of the castle before?"

"Apparently not." She confessed.

"Right." Sirius gave her another strange look. "You better get going then."

"Yeah I should." She glanced around, disoriented. "How do I get back?"

"Go back down this corridor, take the first staircase to your right, and you'll be by the Charms classroom. I trust you can find your way from there?"

"Right. Thanks." She turned to leave, but then pivoted back. "Wait, what are you doing in this part of the castle? It's almost curfew."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said blankly.

She gave him an annoyed stare. "Seriously? Have you been dropped on your head since last term?"

"What?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You should probably head back to the common room." He said plainly.

"Why don't you come with me, then?" She asked. "We both need to go back. I reckon Filch doesn't want to give out a detention on your very first night back. And an escort by the Head Girl could save you from that fate."

"No thanks, Evans. I mean, you're attractive and all, but I don't think Potter would think too highly of me if I tried to walk hand-in-hand with you in the moonlight."

"What does James Potter have to do with this?"

"When it's concerning you?" He pondered the answer for a moment. "Everything."

"I'm very confused." She admitted.

"About Potter? And your feelings for him?" Sirius teased. "I understand. Sometimes I struggle with my own feelings towards him as well."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "Can't you ever be serious?"

"I'm always Sirius." He grinned maddeningly at her.

She groaned. "I walked in to that one."

"That you did."

"I'm going now." She paused. "I trust you will be heading back soon?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Right," she began slowly. "Good night, Black. Try not to do any irreparable damage in the meantime, alright?"

"You got it."

Sirius watched Lily disappear around a corner and listened as her footsteps faded. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Enjoy that Prongs?" He remarked, to seemingly no one.

"Immensely."

Sirius turned and saw that James had flung off his Invisibility cloak that had been concealing him, Remus, and Peter.

"That was close." Remus stated.

"Too close." Peter agreed.

"What was she doing in this part of the castle?" James wondered aloud.

"She was apparently lost in thought." Sirius said. "Probably thinking about Prongs and meeting him in a dark corridor."

"Shut it, Padfoot." James said.

"Moony, don't you agree?" Sirius asked, ignoring James. "I think Prongs is going to have a change of luck in the Lily department. What do you think?"

"Shut it, Padfoot." Remus echoed James. "Let's just do what we came here to do, and leave poor Lily alone."

Sirius acquiesced, and the boys set to work, huddled over a large piece of parchment. James and Sirius had spent weeks of their holiday perfecting this map, a project originally started during the middle of their sixth year. The four of them were now adding the last few protective spells to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

James was extraordinarily proud of this creation. This map not only detailed the castle, but also the people in it, and the secret passageways that the four of them had discovered. It would be an invaluable resource for the entirety of the year.

They made quick work of their chore. The now fully-functioning map rested in the pocket of James' robe. He convinced Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail to take the Invisibility cloak and cover themselves, because as he put it, "I'm Head Boy. I can be out in the corridors if I damn well please. It's one of the perks."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast the next morning was hectic. Professor McGonagall moved up and down the Gryffindor benches, handing out that term's timetables. For her N.E.W.T.s, Lily was studying Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. A very full course load. But McGonagall assured her that she could handle the work, especially if she wanted to enter magical law enforcement at the end of her Hogwarts career.

Saying goodbye to Alice and Grace, who were headed to Ancient Runes, Lily and Evie made their way to the dungeons. They entered the classroom, and Lily immediately heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn boomed out. "Come here, young lady!"

Lily went over to his desk with a small smile on her face. "Hello Professor. How was your holiday?"

"Wonderful Miss Evans, just wonderful." He gave her a warm smile. "I just wanted you to know that the Slug club's first meeting will be this Saturday evening. I hope you can make it?" He looked at her with great expectation.

"Of course, Professor." Lily said. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Excellent! 7 p.m., just like always."

"Alright, sir." She moved away from the desk to find a table. Professor Slughorn was a decent fellow. A little pompous at times, but she enjoyed his dinner parties somewhat. If nothing else, it got her out of Gryffindor tower for the evening.

She spotted Evie at their usual middle table. Lily headed in that direction, but to her dismay, none other than Sirius Black slipped in to the seat next to her. Evie gave him a look of suppressed shock. She glanced at Evie, and gave her a "What the bloody hell?" type of look. The classroom was filling up fast. Lily looked around for an open seat, and found one on either side of the room. At one of the tables sat Severus Snape. At the other table, James Potter.

The universe was clearly out to get her.

Severus looked at her expectedly. He had moved his books to make room for her. Without a word, Lily turned and flung herself in to the seat next to Potter. Potter looked more stunned than she did.

"I'm sorry, Evans, are you lost?" He wondered, completely honest.

"No, Potter." Lily snarled. "But it appears your friend Black decided to sit with my friend, so now I am stuck with you."

James tried not to grin from ear-to-ear. "You must be heartbroken."

Lily didn't respond. She roughly pulled some parchment, ink, and quill from her shoulder bag.

"What? No snarky reply?" He asked.

"Potter," she began and turned towards him, "I do not plan on spending the next hour playfully swapping verbal jabs with you. So, if you don't mind, I'd rather we didn't speak at all."

Despite her harsh tone, Potter looked unfazed. "Ouch." He said with a smirk. "Such cruel words, Evans. What did I ever do to you?"

Lily ignored him and turned to the front of the room where Professor Slughorn had finally took his usual stance. James continued staring at her, much to her chagrin.

"Welcome, welcome 7th years!" Professor Slughorn greeted. "I am utterly delighted to be your professor for this last and very enriching year of your academic lives!"

"What a cornball." James muttered under his breath.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Potter."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me, Evans." He whispered back, his voice originating entirely too close to her ear.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of turning towards him.

"The first part of this term will be learning the basics of healing potions. So, if you'll turn to page 7 of your textbooks, and start with the 'Rejuvenation' potion. The characteristics of this potion are contrary to its title. It will actually heal most non-fatal wounds. It is also extraordinarily difficult." Slughorn looked around the room to see if any student was intimidated by this last statement. Lily could see Severus leaning forward eagerly. "You will work with your table partner. You have 90 minutes. Good luck."

Lilly reluctantly turned towards Potter to start the assignment. She got quite a shock to find his face only a few inches from hers. His hazel eyes bore in to her green ones with intensity. There was a look in them that she had never seen before. It was the look of someone who wanted. But there was a vulnerability simmering just beneath the surface that took her breath away.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Why?" James whispered. He didn't move away. Neither did she. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Yes. No." Lily couldn't think straight. "Just back up. Please."

"You could back up, too." James suggested.

"I see you two are hard at work." Slughorn interrupted. Lily jerked her head around to look at the Professor. James looked at Slughorn too, annoyance clearly written across his face.

"Sorry Professor." Lily apologized. "We'll get started."

"I hope so, Lily. I have high hopes for you this year. I don't want to see you getting… distracted." Slughorn said, his head slightly inclining toward James.

"I beg your pardon?" James asked defensively.

Slughorn's intense and angry look faded into an uncomfortable guffaw. "It's nothing personal, Potter." He explained. "But your kind are a dime a dozen. And Lily here? She's one in a million."

Lily blushed profusely. "Thanks Professor." She said awkwardly.

"And what makes you think I don't know that?" James challenged.

"Because if you did, you would behave differently." Slughorn replied.

The entire line of conversation was very uncomfortable for Lily. She felt that both Potter and Slughorn were engaged in some sort of inane spitting contest, and she was the prize. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"Enough." She said firmly. "This conversation is entirely inappropriate. Professor, please leave us alone. We have to do our work."

Both men looked dumbfounded. Professor Slughorn looked stricken before turning away from their table. Potter was impressed.

James suddenly had newfound respect for the redhead. Of course Lily Evans could speak to a professor that way and the professor would actually listen. Only she could get away with it. If he had spoken to Slughorn that way, he would've gotten detention for a month.

Lily threw open her book and checked the ingredient list. "Potter, will you go and get the ingredients from the supply closet?" She asked more roughly than she meant to.

She glanced over to him to see if he had heard her, but once again, she found him staring at her in awe.

"What now?" She asked, exasperated.

"You astound me." He said simply. Without waiting for a reply, he took his potions book and headed towards the supply closet.

_Well, that was unexpected_, she thought. It was rare Potter said anything without an ulterior motive. She found herself staring after him.

"You and Potter seemed to be getting cozy."

Lily turned towards the voice and found herself staring at Severus Snape. He looked upset.

"Merlin's beard," she muttered, putting her face in her hands, a wave of exhaustion passing over her. "What is it with the men of Hogwarts today?" She asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

"You should stay away from him, Lily." Severus insisted.

"Why?" She asked. She didn't mention that she had every intention of doing so. She did not want to give Severus the satisfaction.

"Because he's dangerous." He said simply.

"Good grief." Lily mumbled. "Severus, in case you forgot, you lost every right to be concerned about my wellbeing. Please go away. I don't want to have to tell you again."

"I'm just trying to look out of you." He whispered, leaning in.

"I can look out for myself." She said stonily. "So thank you for your concern, but it's unwarranted and unwanted." Her face was closed off. Her tone intimated that the conversation was over. But Severus made no move to go back to his table.

"Evans, is Snivellus bothering you?" James asked, having returned to the table with his arms full of potions ingredients.

"He was just leaving." Lily said firmly.

"Lily… please…" Severus begged softly.

Had this been 3 years ago, the self-deprecating tone might have worked. But this wasn't three years ago. The past had happened and couldn't be changed.

"Leave." Lily repeated. "Now."

"You heard her, Snivellus." James said, dumping the ingredients on the table. "Out of my seat before I hex you out."

"As if you scare me, Potter." Snape hissed.

"Don't push me." James said quietly. "It's only the first day of term."

"What?" Snape taunted. "Lost your nerve, Potter?" He rose so that he and James were face-to-face, only inches apart.

"I wouldn't question my nerve, if I were you Snivellus." James retorted. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I think it is _you_ who shouldn't underestimate _me_." Snape replied.

"Enough." Lily said. She stood up, and put herself in between the two boys. They were attracting a lot of attention. She had to contain the situation. "This pissing contest is futile. Go back to your seat, Severus. This is over." She held her ground until Snape finally slunk back to his seat.

"Not bad, Evans." Potter said, his usual arrogant air returning. "Who knew you were so good at resolving conflict?"

Lily stared at him. Disgust rose in her throat like bile. Disgust with him, with Severus, with Slughorn, and with herself. She had thought… just for a second… that maybe Potter wasn't so bad.

She was a fool.

"Go to hell, Potter." She said softly. She quickly packed up her books, her notes, and her quill.

"Evans, where are you going?" James asked, confused. "Class isn't even half over."

"I'm leaving." She replied simply. "Why don't you go work with Severus? That way you can also see who has the bigger wand! That's all you care about anyways, isn't it? Being the biggest bully?"

James was lost for words. "That's not… all I care about…" He stammered.

Lily gave him a sarcastic smile as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. "You could've fooled me."

And with that, she tossed her hair back, and strode out of the dungeon. It was a hell of a first day back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own none of this. J.K. Rowling owns everything!

Chapter 3

Lily would have to go apologize to Professor Slughorn that evening for storming out of his class. Hopefully he would forgive her and she could make up the lesson later in the week.

But she HAD to get out of that dungeon. It was suffocating to have Potter, Snape, and Slughorn making her feel so… coveted. It felt dirty. Wrong.

Thank Merlin that the day was over. Lily headed towards Gryffindor tower, anxious to put her school bag away and get to dinner. Her stomach was rumbling, and not just from hunger. She had managed to avoid Potter and Severus all day (not an easy feat), and her stomach was in shreds from the effort. Not to mention that she had skipped lunch. In hindsight, that had been a bad idea.

When she reached her dormitory, her four-poster bed beckoned to her. Part of her wanted to collapse on top of it, bury her face in the pillows and sleep until Christmas.

Her stomach rumbled again. Food was winning out over sleep. With a sigh, Lily raced down the stairs, through the common room, and out through the Fat Lady's portrait. The corridors were quite empty; most of the students were already in the Great Hall. Lily bounded around a corner and ran smack in to the person she least wanted to see.

"You're making a habit of this, aren't you Evans?" James Potter asked.

Lily made a sound of disgust. "Of course I run in to you, Potter. Like we already haven't had enough interaction for one day," she said, more to herself than to him.

The universe really WAS out to get her.

"You know if you're not careful Evans, you just might hurt my feelings." James stuck out his bottom lip and gave her a wounded puppy look.

Lily was unsympathetic. "I think I might hate you," she said in a monotone.

James took it in stride. "That's progress then. You used to loathe me." He gave her a small smirk, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Maybe he had a soul after all?

She made to move around him, but James grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I really wish you wouldn't hate me, Lily." He breathed into her ear, making her pulse quicken. "I think you'd like me if you'd only get to know me better." His thumb stroked her arm through her robes.

"Doubtful." Lily replied, but her voice, much to her frustration, wavered slightly. Potter picked up on it.

"I think I'd surprise you." He whispered. "Don't you like surprises, Evans?" His eyes found hers, and once again, they were locked in an intense moment. There was no Professor Slughorn to interrupt them or Severus Snape to tell them to stop. Lily's mind started to go in to dangerous territory; images of her fingers winding through James' untidy black hair, his arms locked around her waist, his tongue in her mouth… It all made her feel slightly light-headed.

She shook herself. This was James Potter for Merlin's sake!

She gently unwrapped his hand from around her arm. "Thanks Potter," she said, "but, like I've told you before-"

"I know, I know," James began, interrupting her. "When pigs fly."

She smiled at him, a hint of mischief dancing in her eyes. "That's right. And not a moment before."

She sauntered off, leaving Potter in her wake once again. He stared after her. What was it about that girl? He wanted her so badly it made his insides ache. An idea sprouted in his mind. She wouldn't get to know him until pigs fly?

He needed to get his hands on some swine. As soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed quickly. Lily's schoolwork was already beginning to pile up. Her classes were tough, but interesting. Annoyingly enough, both Potter and Severus were in most of them. She knew that Severus was clever, but how James Potter got in to N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration was a mystery that even the great Sherlock Holmes would not be able to crack.

Lily spent the majority of Saturday morning in the library, getting a head start on her homework. At quarter to three she made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for the first prefect meeting. She entered the empty classroom and put her bag down on one of the front tables. She pulled out the necessary parchment and sighed. She thought about Slughorn's supper party that night, and wished that she had not already agreed to attend. She had apologized for storming out of class, but just thinking about that incident made her uncomfortable.

Sunlight streamed through the classroom windows. Some noise coming from the grounds caught her attention and she was drawn towards one. She looked out and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they walked towards the castle, Potter in the lead. They were laughing and joking together, their robes billowing slightly in the breeze. Suddenly Potter looked up and stared straight at Lily. Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush, but she didn't look away. He gave her a genuine smile, not his customary smirk, and then winked at her.

She turned away from the window, her heart beating a little faster than normal. Why did he get under her skin? Was it possible to hate someone yet be attracted to them at the same time?

Because that was the kicker, wasn't it? The little bastard was entirely too cute for his own good, and he knew it.

"Alright, Lily?" A voice behind her asked.

She whirled around. Remus Lupin had entered the room very quietly. She smiled quickly. "Yes, thanks Remus. You?"

"As well as can be expected." He responded softly. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked like it was stretched too tightly over his face, making Lily think that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"What do you make of Transfiguration this term?" Lily asked, for Remus was also in her class.

Remus shrugged. "I think it'll be a challenge." He looked tired just thinking about it.

"Are you sure you're alright, Remus?" Lily asked, concerned. "You look a bit… worn out."

Remus squirmed in his chair slightly. "I haven't been sleeping well."

Lily was concerned. "Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey? She could give you a dreamless sleep potion. You'll definitely sleep through the night that way."

Remus smiled slightly. "Trust me, I have no trouble falling asleep when I need to."

"Oh…" Lily began, unsure of how to continue.

"You're kind to worry about me, Lily." Remus said. "But don't fret. I'm being well taken care of."

"I'm assuming you're talking about your mates Potter, Black, and Pettigrew?" Lily surmised.

Remus chuckled. "I know you don't hold them in the highest esteem, but truly, I couldn't ask for better friends."

"If you say so, Remus," she said, unsure of his truthfulness.

"Believe me, Lily." Remus stated. "I know you and James have your differences, but I can say without hesitation that he is one of the best people I know."

"Are you being serious?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Of course." Remus insisted. "James sees beyond what labels someone has, and instead sees the person underneath. He sees your soul. And he's able to judge its character based on its merits. And even more importantly, he accepts you for who you are, character flaws and all. I speak from experience, here." He gave her another small smile at the end of this statement and placed his hand over his heart. He looked as if he was talking about his brother, not his friend.

Lily was thrown. She had never, in a million years, would have believed that someone would say that about James Potter. She was lost for words, but luckily, Remus continued.

"And no, I wasn't put up to this by James," he began. "But I thought you should know what he's truly like."

Lily found her voice. "I honestly thought that he was just an arrogant prankster."

Remus laughed. "That's just what he wants people to think." He paused. "But I think, if you gave him a chance, you'd see him the way I do. And you'd actually enjoy his company."

Now it was Lily's turn to laugh. "I doubt that."

"You shouldn't." Remus stated. "He cares for you."

Lily snorted. "You might think that he 'cares', but I just think he enjoys the chase."

"No, he doesn't." Remus paused again. "He'd probably kill me for telling you this, but you're different. He holds you on a pedestal. And no one is ever going to be as good as Lily Evans. Not in his mind, anyway."

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Could this really be what Potter thought of her? Impossible!

She was spared from answering by the entrance of a few more prefects and none other than James Potter himself. Lily couldn't bring herself to look at him directly. She could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment and busied herself with straightening the parchment on a desk.

"You okay, Evans?" James asked, touching her lightly on the elbow.

She jumped at the feel of his hand. "I'm fine." She said in a voice 9 octaves above her usual tone. "Don't I look fine?" She hurriedly ran her hand over her hair and gave him a pointed look.

"You look beautiful." James said simply. "You always look beautiful."

There was a look of such earnestness in his eyes that Lily didn't know what to say except a murmured, "Thank you."

"Should we get this meeting started then?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

Lily had almost forgotten what they were there for. James was looking at her expectantly. She shook herself.

"Yes," she began. "Let's do that." She turned to the rest of the room. All the prefects were assembled and looking up at her and Potter. "Hello everyone! Let's get started."

XXXXXXXXX

"That went well, don't you think?" Potter asked Lily at the end of the meeting. They had both stayed behind to clean up the spare bits of parchment that had managed to scatter throughout the room.

"Yes, I think so." Lily agreed.

"We make a good team." James said.

Lily cleared her throat. "Yes, I suppose so."

In truth, Lily was surprised at Potter's behavior during the meeting. He was polite and kind, but firm; all resemblances to the jokester on the train were gone. It was slightly unsettling.

"So are you ready for our first patrol shift tonight?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yes," Lily deadpanned. "I can't wait to spend my Saturday night walking up and down dark hallways with you, looking for trouble-makers. It'll be the highlight of my week."

James chuckled. "You know, Evans, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were being sarcastic."

"And what gave you that impression?" She smiled at him.

He returned her smile, and her heart skipped a beat. Her thoughts rapidly returned to what Remus had said earlier. Was he really more than what he seemed?

He didn't answer her question, but instead said, "What do you say we have dinner before our patrol?"

"Oh!" Lily gasped quickly. "Uh... thanks Potter, but I'm going to Professor Slughorn's supper party tonight."

"Oh yeah." Potter said slowly. "I forgot you were a member of the Slug Club."

"Well trust me, I'd rather not go." Lily admitted, her thoughts drifting back to Potions earlier in the week.

"You mean to say," he began, "that you would rather have dinner with me?" A look of fake shock crossed his face.

"Haha." Lily laughed humorlessly. "You wish, James." She grabbed her shoulder bag. "I'll see you at 9 by the Fat Lady." She left the room and headed back towards the library. With any luck she could finish the rest of her work before Slughorn's get together.

James stood rooted to the spot. He had known Lily Evans for 6 years. She had never, not once in his memory, called him James. Until just now.

Maybe there was hope after all…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own none of this. But J.K. Rowling does…

Chapter 4

Slughorn's party was agony. Severus had somehow managed to snag an invitation and spent most of the evening attempting to get Lily's attention. Luckily, Frank Longbottom was also a member of the Slug Club, so Lily spent most of supper talking to him about Alice. It was a good distraction, but there were still several moments when Severus managed to catch her eye.

When the clock chimed 8:30, Lily made her excuses and headed back to Gryffindor tower. She still had a four-hour patrol with Potter to look forward to. He had crossed her mind more times that she cared to admit during the evening. Remus' words echoed in her head over and over again.

"Lily! Wait!" A voice called out.

She turned, even though she already knew who it was.

"Yes, Severus?" She asked.

"Why did you leave so soon?" He asked in return.

She sighed. "I have patrol tonight."

"With Potter?" Severus practically growled.

"Yes. With Potter."

"I bet you're loving all the time you get to spend with him, aren't you?" He implied snidely.

She didn't answer right away, which earned her a glare from Severus. "I'm not doing this with you, Sev." Lily stated tiredly. "I don't have the energy for it."

His eyes widened in hope. "You haven't called me Sev in a long time," he whispered. "I forgot how much I missed it."

Lily massaged her temples. She could feel a headache start to rear its ugly head. "I have to go." She said quickly, ignoring his last comment.

She turned to leave, but Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Please don't touch me." She said quietly.

"Lily, don't you understand?" Severus said, his long black hair falling in to his eyes. "I need you. Even if it's just as your friend. It doesn't have to be anything more."

Lily felt the initial sting of tears in her eyes. She blinked them back angrily. "I needed you too, once. But you thought it was easier to cast me aside and treat me as if I was something sticky stuck to the bottom of your shoe." She paused to keep her emotions in check. "I don't forget things like that, _Severus_, so don't get your hopes up, just because I slipped and called you an old nickname," she finished coldly.

He didn't stop her as she stormed off. She practically spat the password at the Fat Lady and tore into Gryffindor tower. She ripped open the door to her dormitory and flung herself down on her bed. She didn't notice anyone following her, but wasn't surprised when she heard a voice.

"Alright there, Lils?" Evie asked.

Lily groaned. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Grace said slowly.

"Did Potter do something to you?" Alice asked. "Because if he did, we'll hex him into next year."

Lily laughed humorlessly. "It wasn't Potter." She sat up and looked around at her three friends. "I just ran into Severus."

Evie snorted. "Well, well, well. He just seems to pop up wherever you seem to be, doesn't he?"

Lily issued another groan. "Tell me about it. I just want him to leave me alone."

"At least he's not in Gryffindor." Alice reasoned.

"True. But if he was a Gryffindor, things would be different. I think we'd still be friends." Lily said. "And all of this wouldn't be happening."

"It does no good to dwell on the 'what ifs', Lils." Grace said sensibly. "The truth is that Severus was your friend. But then you had a falling out and now he feels guilty."

"Then why is it that _I_ am always the one feeling like complete bullocks?" Lily wondered.

"Because you are entirely too good of a person." Evie said. "And Severus uses that to his advantage. He knows that you were going to go off and feel like crap."

"That just makes me hate him more." Grace chimed in.

"Don't hate him." Lily said tiredly. "We shouldn't expend so much energy on hating others."

"Says the girl who hates James Potter." Grace argued gently.

"Oh sure," Lily began. "Throw that in my face."

"You're just mad because it's true." Evie pointed out.

"It's not true." Lily muttered softly. "I don't hate him. In fact…" she trailed off, not willing to say the last part of that thought out loud. But her friends knew her better.

"In fact, what?" Alice prompted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily said quickly. She jumped off her bed. "I have to go do my patrol."

"With Potter?" Evie asked suggestively.

Lily nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You're blushing, Lils." Grace said, causing the three other girls to giggle.

"I hate all of you, right now." Lily said sarcastically.

"I thought you said we shouldn't waste our energy on hating others!" Grace yelled after her as Lily quickly left the room.

She dashed back across the common room and through the portrait hole. The corridor was, thankfully, devoid of any other human. She sat against the cool stone, drew her knees against her chest, and willed her mind to empty.

She was so confused. Confused about Severus, confused about Potter, and though she hated to admit it, confused about her Transfiguration homework. It was at times like that this that she wished that Petunia would still speak to her. She needed her sister. She needed comfort and advice, not teasing. She leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes. It was best not to dwell on the 'what ifs', Grace had said. This was her life; these were her problems.

XXXXX

James had spent the time between the end of the meeting and his patrol well. He and Wormtail had made a quick trip to Hogsmeade through a secret passage. His Invisibility cloak and their new castle map really came in handy when the order of business was to break the rules. Besides, his personal supply of Honeyduke's chocolate and Butterbeer had been running dangerously low.

He slipped quietly out through the portrait hole to find Lily already waiting in the corridor. She was sitting by herself against the wall, her neck back and her eyes closed. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders, and from that angle, the creamy skin of her neck seemed to never end. Oh, how he wanted to kiss the skin on that neck, to run his hands through her hair, to feel her body against his own.

He rumpled up his own hair (something he was prone to do, despite its natural state of untidiness) and slid down the wall next to Lily.

"Is it time, Potter?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"It is, Evans." He answered. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be." She replied.

He quickly jumped to his feet and held out his hands to help her up. She took them, a look of surprise on her face. He pulled her up with a little too much enthusiasm as she was thrown against him, her nose level with his mouth. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly. "It's all those Quidditch muscles. I don't know my own strength." He laughed. He really hadn't meant to throw her against him like that.

"That's okay." She said, giving him a strange look. She didn't move away, for which he was grateful, but she was staring at him quizzically, as if trying to draw some conclusion. It was a penetrating gaze, and he felt like squirming.

Finally he stepped away before she did. "Where shall we start?" He asked.

She shook herself. "We'll start up and work our way down."

"Sounds great," he responded.

They made their way upstairs in silence. Lily was too busy thinking about everything to even notice the trick staircase. Only when James roughly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling through the stairs did she notice.

"Easy there, Evans!" James said, steadying her.

"Thanks, Potter," she said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly." He paused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not sincere?" He gave her a small smile, and something inside of Lily broke open. She felt the urge to tell Potter everything. She clamped her mouth shut. Potter wasn't interested in why she was so distracted. It was very evident that he didn't give a damn about Severus.

She exhaled loudly. Maybe he didn't care about Severus, but Remus had said that he cared about her.

"I'm not fine," she admitted. "I feel like crap, actually."

"Are you sick?" James asked, concerned.

"No," Lily insisted. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I had a run in with Severus on my way back from Professor Slughorn's party." She said.

"And that's a big deal because… why?" James asked, confused. "I know he's a slimy git, but you don't seem the type to let that bother you."

Lily realized then that James did not know about her and Sev's history. She gave him a brief rundown. He listened patiently, never taking his eyes off her face.

"I just find it incredible that somehow he manages to make me feel like _I'm_ the one who did something wrong," Lily finished.

"Lily… I mean, I always wondered why he would act a little strangely around you, but he is a… strange… young man. But honestly, I really had no idea…" James said.

She smiled at him. "Not many people did know. I think the crowd that Severus fell in with thought it was beneath him to be seen with me. And stupidly, I went along with it."

"Why?"

"Because he was my best friend." Lily answered matter-of-factly. "He was there for me when my sister wasn't. He made me realize that I wasn't the freak that she made me believe I was."

James gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. "No wonder it's so awful to see him."

"It's more… uncomfortable, than painful." Lily admitted. "But, thanks Potter," she said. "I appreciate the apology, even though you didn't do anything wrong. This time." She winked at him.

"Would you like me to hex him for you?" James asked. "I could think of a whopper."

Lily laughed. "No. If I wanted him hexed, I would've done it." They walked for a moment in silence. "Besides, you're Head Boy. You can't go around hexing any student you want."

"Then what is the point of wearing this stupid badge then, if I can't abuse my power?" James joked. Suddenly, his teasing air vanished and a serious look came over his features. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. She didn't pull her hand away the way she had with Severus. His thumb started to stroke the back of her hand setting her nerve endings ablaze. "But thanks for telling me this, Lily. I care about what happens to you, even if you don't realize it yet."

Her breathing quickened. Standing there with Potter, in the moonlight, his hand upon hers, made her feel alive. As if she was the only girl in the world, and he was the only boy. And all that he saw was her.

"I know that you do," she whispered.

He leaned closer to her, his hazel eyes boring into her green ones. He was close enough to smell, a mixture of soap, earth, and (interestingly enough) chocolate. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his lips upon hers. She could feel his breath on her skin and her body trembled. She hadn't realized how much she _wanted_ James Potter to kiss her until that moment.

But the touch of his lips never came. For at that moment Peeves the poltergeist decided to dump two buckets of water on the young people's heads, drenching them from head to toe.

"Ickle wittle humans, kissing in the corridors!" He shrieked, before bouncing back down the hall and disappearing through the wall.

Lily could practically see the smoke coming from James' ears.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him." James growled.

While the threat may have been genuine, the sight of James soaking wet, with his hair plastered to his forehead and water dripping from his robes, wasn't very intimidating.

Lily laughed. "Come on, Potter. Let's go dry off."

Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and they headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! Keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own none of this. But J.K. Rowling does!

Chapter 5

Sunday morning Lily woke early, despite the late night. Her thoughts wandered to the evening before. After she and Potter had toweled off, their patrol had gone smoothly. She had not been tempted to grab him and kiss him senseless again, for which she was relieved. She couldn't believe that the impulse was there to begin with. She couldn't fathom the idea of actually acting upon it.

She lay in bed for a while longer until her roommates began to stir. Alice was the first to sit up, her hair resembling a bird's nest. The sight of it made Lily giggle.

"Good morning Alice!" She called out loudly.

Alice grumbled in response and fell back against her pillows.

"Well aren't you chipper this morning?" Evie asked, still underneath her blankets.

"You would be too if you saw Alice's hair," Lily responded.

"Not funny," Alice groaned in response, covering her face with her pillow.

"I take it last night went well?" Grace asked, getting up and going to sit on the end of Lily's bed.

"It went fine," Lily replied quickly, feeling a blush spread over her cheeks.

"You've gone red, Lily!" Grace cackled. "Does that mean that something happened between you and Potter?"

"Of course not," Lily retorted. "Peeves made sure of that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Evie shot up in bed. "You mean to say that Peeves _interrupted_ something?"

Lily began to squirm uncomfortably. "Maybe…" she trailed off. She found that she was not anxious to relive the events of the previous evening, even with her three closest friends.

"Details!" Alice screeched, taking her turn to shoot up in bed.

"There's nothing to tell!" Lily insisted.

"Bull!" Grace hit Lily on the legs. "Fess up, Lils. Or we'll hex it out of you."

"Fine!" Lily acquiesced. Evie and Alice leapt out of their beds and climbed on to Lily's in order to listen. "On my way back from Slughorn's, I ran in to Severus, which you lot already know about."

"Ugh," Evie commented. "He's so pathetic."

"He's not pathetic," Lily argued gently. "He's just lonely."

Evie and Grace made noises of impatience. Alice was more sympathetic.

"Don't tell me that he's getting to you," Alice said quietly.

"Of course not," Lily reassured them. "I just feel sorry for him."

"Enough about Severus," Grace said. "Get to the juicy stuff."

Lily sighed and continued. "So I was upset when I left you all last night. I got in to the corridor and of course, Potter wasn't there. I sat by the wall to get my head together and suddenly Potter is standing right in front of me."

"Sneaky little blighter, isn't he?" Evie joked.

"Before I know it," Lily went on, "he pulls me up and I'm pressed against him. For once, I honestly think he didn't mean to do it, but for some reason I didn't move away."

Evie hooted in enthusiasm. "Because you wanted to see if his chest feels as good as it looks!" She teased.

"I don't know what happened. But he ended up pulling away first."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"I know," Lily agreed. "It was really strange."

"Then what happened?" Alice asked.

"We started walking down the corridors, and he could tell that I was upset about something. And before I know it, I'm telling him all about Severus and our history together. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of… spilled out."

"What did he saw?" Grace asked.

"Surprisingly, he was very understanding and apologetic."

"James Potter?" Evie asked skeptically. "Understanding and apologetic?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "And then he told me that he cared about me and what happens to me, and suddenly he's leaning towards me, and I could smell him and feel his breath on my lips, and I hadn't even realized that I wanted him to kiss me until that very moment and…"

"AND?" They all yelled.

"And… nothing. Peeves came by and dropped a bucket of water on our heads. It dampened the mood, if you'll excuse the pun."

"That stupid poltergeist," Evie muttered mutinously.

"I think it's for the best," Lily said gently.

"Why do you say that, Lils?" Alice asked.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with James Potter." Lily stated.

Now it was the other three girls' turn to sigh.

"What?" Lily asked defensively.

"If only you saw what we saw," Grace said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, very confused.

Alice gave Grace a withering look. "It doesn't mean anything." She clambered off the bed. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Evie and Grace mimicked Alice, getting dressed and exiting the dormitory. Lily sat there for another few minutes. What had Grace meant, 'if only you saw what we saw'? That made no sense, seeing as how the four of them had spent the better part of the last six years hating James Potter and his band of cronies.

"Lily!" Alice called. "You coming?"

"Sorry! I'll be right down!" She yelled back. She hurriedly dressed and met her friends in the common room. She shoved aside thoughts of Potter and instead turned her attention to how she was going to spend the rest of her day with her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

James had lain awake for hours that night. He kept re-living that moment in the hallway over and over again. He had almost kissed Lily Evans.

He had almost _kissed_ Lily Evans.

He had almost kissed Lily Evans?

HE HAD ALMOST KISSED LILY EVANS!

_Curse that Peeves!_ He repeatedly thought. Who knew where that night would have taken them if it weren't for that pesky poltergeist?

James was afraid that the opportunity would never present itself to him again. They weren't scheduled to be on patrol together for another month (Lily had thought it was a good idea for them to spend a patrol with each prefect. At the time, he had agreed with her, but now…). There were always lessons… He had nearly all of the same classes with her. But how did one get romantic in the Potions dungeon?

Answer: they didn't. Potions was about as romantic as a dung beetle.

But who's to say she felt the way about him that he felt about her?

He mulled this over in his mind for a minute. Well… she hadn't exactly pushed him away when he was leaning in. And then there had been that odd moment when he accidentally threw her against him and she hadn't backed up…

An annoyed voice broke up his reverie.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted.

James was laying on his back, staring up at the dark canopy of his bed hangings. "What?" He asked, unconcerned.

"What's with you? I've been saying your name for five minutes," Sirius complained. He wasn't used to being ignored.

"I couldn't hear you." James said simply.

"But you always hear me."

He sighed. "Sorry, mate, that I'm not able to devote my every waking moment to you and your fragile psyche, but I'm deep in thought over here." James said coolly.

Remus let out a low whistle as he pulled a sweater over his head.

"No need to get all mental on me, Prongs," Sirius growled.

"What's got you so lost in thought?" Wormtail wondered from his side of the room.

"Wait! Let me guess!" Sirius chirped sarcastically. "You were thinking about Lily Evans, weren't you?"

James sat up and threw Sirius a scathing look before turning to Peter. "Yes, Wormy, I was thinking about Miss Evans."

"Did something happen last night?" Remus asked gently.

"No, Moony. Nothing happened," James snapped, flopping back on to his pillows. "That's the problem."

"I'm not surprised. Lily doesn't strike me as the type to hit it and quit it," Sirius said meanly.

"Padfoot, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were jealous." Wormtail observed.

Sirius clamped his mouth shut and glared angrily at Wormtail. Without saying another word, he got up from his bed in a flurry of sheets and stormed out the door.

"What's with him?" Remus asked.

"Who knows?" James replied, seemingly not concerned. "Maybe it's his time of the month."

"Ha ha." Remus responded sarcastically.

"Padfoot has always been moody, Moony," James stated. "His behavior shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone."

"So something almost but didn't happen last night?" Remus asked.

James sat up and looked at him earnestly. "I swear Moony, I was so close." He sighed. "I don't know what it is about that girl, but I swear, she makes me mental."

"She's always done that to you," Wormtail pointed out.

"I know, Wormy," James said, exasperated. "But it's different now." He paused. "Because she's different. I think she's changing her opinion of me."

"She no longer thinks you're an arrogant toerag?" Peter asked.

James laughed. "I don't think so."

Remus sighed. "And I always thought she was so smart…"

James responded by throwing a pillow at his head. He hauled himself off of his bed. "Now let's go find Padfoot. I'm sure he's off sulking in a corner somewhere."

"I hope we find him quickly," Peter said. "I quite fancy some breakfast in the near future."

Laughing, the three friends left their dormitory, in search of their friend. James' spirits were high. In the back of his mind, his time in the corridor kept playing on repeat, watched over and over again like a favorite film. It filled him with such hope, he felt like he would float off if gravity did not already anchor him to the Earth.

Who knew it was possible to feel this way?

XXXXXX

This update took awhile. Writer's block attacked me when I wasn't looking. So sorry about that! Thanks if you're reading, and I love reviews, so throw 'em at me!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own none of this. J.K. Rowling is the owner of all!

Chapter 6

James lolled lazily at a table in the Gryffindor common room. It was late Monday evening, and nearly all other residents of the tower had gone to bed. Lily had gone on patrol with Remus, and he was anxiously awaiting their return. Lily had managed to avoid him since Saturday night, and he was practically jumping out of his skin with his need to talk to her. Their patrol was supposed to last until midnight, so James planned to wait up. A blithering group of fifth year girls were the only other occupants of the common room and James silently willed them up to their dormitory. They were loudly prattling on about Sirius, and James didn't have the heart to tell them that Sirius would never be interested in them.

Instead, he stared blankly into the dying flames of the fireplace, willing his mind to settle.

The fact that he had nearly kissed her was driving him mad. Those perfect lips were mere _inches_ from his, and he had been foiled by that stupid, bloody poltergeist. And now, she refused to acknowledge his presence! He had to hand to the witch – she was clever in the way she constantly surrounded herself with her girlfriends, never walking into any classroom, the tower, or the Great Hall alone. James did not want to approach her when she was with someone. He did not know how much she had shared with her friends, and making her feel awkward was not something that he wanted.

Whoever would have thought that James Potter lacked the balls to embarrass himself in front of Lily Evans? He had spent the better part of 6 years falling all over himself to get her to notice him. His methods had been immature at first – no girl of quality would ever fall for a boy who cursed other students at random in the corridors – but he knew now that things were different. Did she?

The giggling fifth years finally left the common room, shooting James sly glances as they went. He hardly noticed. He barely noticed any other girl besides Lily.

Sure, there had been… distractions. He had spent his fair share of time locked in embraces with several lovely young ladies.

But those girls were not Lily Evans.

And in the end, he always ended up disappointed and unsatisfied.

He wanted _her_. He had always wanted her. And now that it seemed that she was coming round, he was petrified. What if he messed it up? What if he said or did something to drive her away? Make her hate him forever? What if he became to her what Snape was?

He could not handle that. He just couldn't. But he had spent so much time on trying to get her attention, he wasn't confident of what to do when he had it.

He glanced at the old grandfather clock. It read 11:00 p.m.

He gritted his teeth and settled more comfortably at his table. He was in for a long night.

XXXXXXX

"What did you say, Remus?" Lily asked. She shook her head to remove the last vestiges of her current thought pattern.

"I didn't say anything, Lily." He responded quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Lily squeaked, in a voice two octaves above her normal one. "I'm fine."

"Look…" Remus began. He hesitated, unsure of how he wanted to continue. "James told us about what happened the other night."

Lily sighed. "That figures." She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "What are your thoughts?" She asked quickly before she lost her nerve.

Remus looked taken aback in the moonlit corridors. "You want to know my thoughts?" He asked skeptically.

"Merlin help me, but yes, I do," Lily said hastily. "My mates aren't giving me the best advice." She paused. "And I trust your opinion."

Remus smiled softly. He took a moment to give Lily the once-over. She looked flustered; her eyes bright, her hair a little wilder than normal. She was walking with her hands twisting in front of her, as if she didn't trust them to their own devices. He carefully considered his words.

"My thoughts," he began, "are that you are starting to have feelings for James that don't revolve around hatred. And it's confusing. Maybe even a little frightening?" He posed the last as a question, waiting for her to confirm it.

Lily exhaled loudly. "As always, Remus, you are spot on."

He smiled softly as he nodded.

"So what should I do?" She asked helplessly.

"For starters, you should probably stop talking to me and your mates about it," he began. "And start talking to the person that you need to talk to about all of this. The one and only, James Potter."

Lily wrinkled her nose in distaste, the way she did when she was faced with broccoli as a child. "I don't want to talk to him."

"You don't?" Remus asked, surprised.

"No," she answered. "Because if we talk, I'll probably end up wanting to kiss him again. And that probably shouldn't happen."

Remus laughed. "So you _did_ want to kiss him?" He exclaimed. "This is too good. Can I tell James, please? He'd have kittens over this."

Lily laughed with Remus and playfully hit him on the arm. "No! You most certainly can NOT tell Potter."

"Well then, will you talk to him?"

"Why is it so important that I do?" She wondered.

"Honestly?" Remus paused. "He's driving us all mental, going on and on about you. Do you realize he hasn't even considered hexing an unsuspecting Slytherin in weeks?"

"Goodness," Lily breathed. "It's pretty serious, isn't it?"

Remus nodded, the circles under his eyes becoming more apparent in the moonlight. "It is. He's been a different bloke this year. Not that that's a bad thing," he added quickly. "I just mean that his priorities have changed."

Lily nodded quickly. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Remus," she started, "I promise you, I will talk to Potter."

"You will?"

"Yes," she replied. "But now, we have to talk about something else or else I'll go mad."

Remus chuckled softly. "Whatever you want, Lily…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James jerked awake, quickly wiping any traces of drool off of his chin, when he heard the scrambling from the portrait hole. He leapt to his feet, adjusting his robes and running his fingers through his hair. He saw Remus emerge first, a knowing smile appearing on his face for the briefest of moments before James caught the initial flash of red hair. Lily straightened, saw James, and froze. James didn't move either, for fear he might scare her off, like a fawn in a meadow.

Remus took the hint and walked swiftly towards the boy's staircase, stopping only to give James a brief 'good luck' pat on the arm. Only when James was sure that he was upstairs did he speak.

"Hello," he said lamely.

"Hello," she replied, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

An awkward silence stole over them. James groaned internally.

"How was your patrol?" He asked lightly.

"Oh! It was lovely," she responded.

James gave her a quizzical look. "Really?"

Lily sighed. "No, not really."

"Then why did you say it was nice?" He asked quickly.

"Because I didn't know what else to say."

"That's usually not a problem that you have, Evans."

"Oh shut it, Potter," she snapped. "Like you give a damn about the patrol anyway."

"How do you know?" He teased. "I could care deeply about how your stroll with Remus went. I _am_ Head Boy now."

Lily gave him an exasperated look. "Sure you do," she mocked. She made her way over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and plopped down on one end. James followed and sat at the other end.

He flashed her a wicked grin. "Don't you just love this?" He asked.

Lily rubbed the backs of her hands across her eyes as they itched with tiredness. "Love what?"

"This back-and-forth thing we've got going."

Lily gave him an odd look. "Sure, James. I love it so much."

"You mock me, Evans, but I'm serious." He moved towards her on the couch, slow and stealthy. "Things are more interesting with me around. Admit it."

Lily rested her arm on the armrest and put her hand in her hand as she looked at him. "No." She yawned, and shut her eyes. "You just annoy me."

James was close enough to her now that he could smell the floral scent of her shampoo. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids. She looked exhausted. She looked beautiful.

Suddenly, he grew uncertain. What if she did not want to admit something had happened? What if she just wanted to forget that the whole thing had occurred?

Look what she was doing to him! James Potter was nothing if not sure of himself. He rarely questioned his actions. Even when he had saved little Snivellus' life, he knew that he had been right in doing so.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't been the _best_ person in the world in his earlier days. But people grew up, right?

Lily broke his reverie.

"You better not come any closer to me, Potter." She warned.

"What?" James asked innocently, simultaneously wondering how she knew he was so close with her eyes shut. "I'm nowhere near you," he added, hastening to put distance between them on the couch.

She opened her eyes and gave him an exasperated look. He had grown accustomed to that look, and it suited her.

"Is there a reason I'm still awake, talking to you, Potter? Because if there isn't, I'd rather fancy going up to bed."

James gave her a shocked look. "Why Lily Evans! You're going to make me blush, asking me up to bed already." He playfully batted his eyelashes at her. "I didn't know you were so bold."

Lily groaned and pushed herself off the sofa. "I'll take that as a 'no', then. Good night, Potter."

"Wait!" He called hastily, vaulting off the couch and grabbing her arm. "I did wait up to talk to you about something."

"Then out with it, Potter!" Lily scolded him. "I don't have all night."

James took a deep breath. "Okay," he began, uncertain of how to continue. Her gaze was steady, and her green eyes threw him off balance. She was too close, he decided and he stepped back. He didn't return her stare, but instead focused on the bulletin board near the stairs, his eyes catching on an advertisement for a used Potions book. "I just wanted to talk about the other night."

"What about it?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Well… I just wanted… well… to know if… we're okay?"

Lily sighed, and clucked her tongue softly in annoyance. "Seriously? That's what you wanted to talk to me about? Whether or not we're 'okay'?"

James shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yes," he mumbled softly.

Lily snorted. "That response is so perfectly Potter." She turned to go up to the girls' dormitories but then spun around. "Here I thought that you wanted to actually have an adult conversation about what took place on Saturday. But now, you're mumbling incoherently and you refuse to even look at me! I should be used to disappointment with you, James, but this definitely takes the cake."

Her harsh tone broke through his nerves. "It's not like this is easy for me either, Evans!" He shouted back. "I'm used to you shrugging me off like I'm some pesky fly, so you'll forgive me if I'm a tad wary of your sudden willingness to talk to me!"

She took a step closer to him, her eyes glowering. "But isn't this what you've always wanted from me, Potter? Time and attention? Did you ever think about what would happen if you got it from me? Or were you too focused on the chase to even speculate on the follow-through?"

How did she do that? Know what he was thinking before he was able to voice it? It excited and frustrated him at the same time. Here she stood, glaring at him, her eyes bright, her cheeks flushed, her hair a brilliant red curtain framing her face. And she was focused on _him_. How was that possible? And why could he not speak? His mind was blank, his tongue too heavy for him to use.

"I'll take your silence as a no." She exhaled loudly, her frustration clearly evident. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. If you can think of something to say to me by the morning, then by all means, I'm anxious to hear it." She once again turned to the staircases. "Good night, Potter. Sweet dreams," she called over her shoulder.

He watched her disappear up the steps, still too dumbfounded to move. That didn't go at all like he'd planned.

What in the name of Merlin's beard just happened?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I promise not to keep you waiting too much longer for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As per usual, J.K. Rowling owns all of this, and I own absolutely nothing. And sorry that I am so crap at updating! Working full-time is a drag…**

Chapter 7

"You got back up to the room late last night," Sirius mused out loud to James as he plunked himself down at the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next morning. He flashed him a wicked grin. "Late night?"

"Oh, shut it," James replied, dropping his head onto his folded arms. He wished that he could stay there for the remainder of term. So he wouldn't have to face her again, wouldn't have to face his own embarrassment. Imagine that! James Potter, embarrassed!

"Alright Prongs?" Peter asked quietly.

"No, Wormtail," James snapped, his head swiveling in Peter's direction. "I am quite the opposite of alright. Quit being a bloody mother hen, for once in your life."

"I was just trying to be nice…" Peter drifted off, gathering his books and leaving the table.

"You really should treat him more kindly," Remus said lightly.

"Not you too, Remus, alright? I've had a shit night." James grumbled.

"I'm just saying," Remus began, "that you're not the only one who has a tough time every now and then. That's all," he added hastily when James shot him a menacing look.

"Well, thank you, Moony, for your inspirational morning lecture," James snarled.

Remus exhaled loudly. "I suppose I'll follow Peter, and head to Transfiguration." He gathered up his books. "Enjoy your breakfast, boys," he said, putting extra emphasis on 'boys'.

"What does he mean by that?" James asked resentfully.

"Mate, I think it means he thinks you're behaving quite like a petulant 5-year-old," Sirius replied.

"So what if I am?" James asked, whining. "It's within my rights."

"Your rights to what? Being a prat?" Sirius snapped back.

James just growled in response.

"Careful, Prongs," Sirius warned. "I thought I was the dog around here."

James angrily mussed his hair with his hands. What was wrong with him? One bad confrontation with Evans, and he was all tied up in knots. He couldn't even concentrate on breakfast. Now THAT was cause for concern.

"Cheer up, mate," Sirius said gently. "She'll come around."

James looked at his best friend with sad eyes. "How do you know?"

Sirius gave him a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Because she fancies you." And with that, he collected his books and departed, leaving a very alone and a very confused James in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily attempted to sit as far away from James Potter in the Great Hall that morning. Their encounter the night before had left her feeling uneasy and off balance. She didn't know where that outburst had come from. She had promised Remus that she would _talk_ to James, not berate him.

Where had that anger been hiding? She sat thoughtfully, nibbling on a small bit of toast. She didn't notice when Alice sat down across from her.

"You alright, Lily?" she asked. "You look a bit tired."

"Isn't that code for saying that I look like crap?" Lily countered, amused.

"In a polite way, yes." Alice answered.

Lily laughed. "Only you could get away with insulting me so early without risk of me hexing you."

Alice gasped and feigned shock. "Lily Evans! You would never!"

"Don't push me, Alice," Lily playfully growled at her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Alice giggled back and helped herself to some oatmeal and bacon. "Actually I'm surprised to see you at breakfast so early. You had your late night patrol with Remus, didn't you?"

Lily exhaled loudly. "Yes. But I didn't sleep much." Her eyes wandered down the table of their own accord to rest on Potter, who was sitting with his head in his hands, looking miserable. She gulped, thinking herself foolish for believing that she didn't feel the same way he was feeling at that moment.

Alice followed her eyes down the table. She glanced quizzically at Lily before asking, "Did something happen _after_ the patrol?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Lily groaned. "Sort of… yes… no… I don't know."

Alice didn't say anything, knowing that Lily would spill her guts if she remained silent.

"After I came back from my patrol with Remus, Potter was waiting up for me in the common room," she began. "He seemed like he wanted to talk, but really he just wanted to reinforce the fact that he's an immature prat, trying to get close to me on the couch, and giving me these wicked sexy looks, and then, to completely throw me off, attempt a serious conversation but refusing to look me in the eye." She finished in a rush, not sure if what she said made sense.

Alice gave her a blank look.

"I know, I know, Alice! It's pathetic! And I overreacted when I stormed off and I was mean, but ah! He just infuriates me to no end."

An amused look took up residence on Alice's face. Lily frowned. "What's with that look?"

Alice laughed softly. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you used the words 'Potter' and 'sexy' in the same sentence, that's all."

Lily threw a biscuit at her. "Piss off!" she yelled, half mad, half laughing. "It's not funny. It's confusing!"

Alice gave her a pitying look. "I know, love. But you'll figure it out. You always do."

"But what I should do?" Lily asked her beseechingly.

"Talk to him," Alice suggested. "Without biting his head off." She added as an afterthought.

Lily bit her bottom lip in thought. Alice couldn't remember ever seeing Lily this worked up before.

"Lily," she began. "What's really bothering you? This is more than just a little spat, isn't it? There's something more…"

At Alice's words, it seemed a floodgate suddenly came loose, and everything Lily was worried about came pouring out like water out of a dam. "I'm worried Alice. I've started to have these feelings, and it's scary, you know? Because I know he's fancied me forever, and he was such a little bastard when we were younger, but now… he's grown up a bit, and he's not so cruel to random Slytherins anymore. But he's been after me for so long, how do I know that once I acquiesce, and kiss him or date him or whatever, and then he drops me? What if it's the chase that he wants, not me? I don't want to get hurt." Lily whispered the last part, staring down at her half-eaten meal.

Alice's heart broke a little at her words. Lily was perhaps one of the strongest people she knew, and here she was, telling her that she was afraid to get her heart broken.

"Can I take a guess that you told this to James last night?" Alice speculated.

"Yes," Lily muttered.

"And what did he say to it?"

Lily's head snapped up to meet Alice's concerned gaze. "Not one word."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Not one word?"

"Not one word." Lily repeated.

Alice let out a low hiss. "That doesn't bode well for him."

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, here's what I say," Alice said. "You should still talk to him. Try to keep your temper reigned in. And if you're so worried about him hurting you, then why not suggest to him that you try being friends? That way, you can get to know each other, but you won't have to get so… emotionally invested."

Lily straightened. "Really?"

Alice shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"Huh." Lily mulled it over. Suddenly she slapped her hand on the table, making everyone in the vicinity jump. "Alice, that is a great idea." She stood up and collected her bag. "I'll talk to him, and suggest that we become friends. Great." And with a slightly mad glint in her eye, she strolled off.

But… Alice noticed that she didn't even glance at the boy with the messy black hair sitting at the end of the table. Sure, Lily would talk to him… but at a much later time. She laughed to herself. Sometimes Lily was too headstrong for her own good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of each period, Lily repeated the same mantra "I will find him and talk to him now. I will find him and talk to him before our next lesson." But somehow, she never could summon the guts to pull him aside. Some brave Gryffindor she was.

Alice was no help, constantly asking her if she'd done it yet. By the end of their last lesson, she couldn't take it anymore. She fled to the library, claiming a Charms assignment as an excuse to disappear amongst the dusty shelves.

She dumped her bag on a table in a forgotten corner and collapsed into a chair. She was at her wit's end. Why was she so nervous to talk to Potter? She usually had no trouble speaking to him if it involved yelling or arguing. She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes. She just needed a few minutes of peace, a few minutes to herself so she could begin to think clearly.

She didn't hear the person approach, was only made aware of their presence when she heard the sound of a throat clearing.

Her eyes flew open and landed on Severus, who had taken the seat opposite her.

"Great," she thought to herself. "Just what I need."

Out loud, she said, "What can I do for you, Severus?"

Severus looked pained. "Please, Lily, don't use that tone with me."

"What tone?"

"Your exasperated tone," he said softly. "I come here with an olive branch."

She sighed heavily. "I'm not interested in an olive branch, Sev, I've told you a million times."

His eyes lit up slightly at her use of his nickname, but he didn't voice his pleasure, for which she was grateful. "How many times can I say I'm sorry?"

"I don't know, Severus. How many times can you?" She asked softly.

"I'll say it until you forgive me, Lily." His eyes bore into hers. "Please, Lily, forgive me. It was two years ago, I was foolish, and I was riled up by Potter. You know how they can get under my skin."

"That's a two-way street, Severus. You were not exactly an innocent bystander," she said forcefully, all too familiar with this argument.

"I know, it's no excuse," he agreed softly. He gazed at her hesitantly, and slowly, took her hand with his. She didn't pull away, which he took as a sign of encouragement. "But please, Lily. Please…"

"Severus," she started, "you are under the impression that I haven't forgiven you for what you said. But I have. I forgave you a long time ago."

His breathing quickened, his eyes widened. "You have?"

"Of course I have," she said, "but," and she gently drew her hand out of his, "that doesn't mean that we can go back to the way things were. I can't be your friend anymore, Severus."

"I don't understand…" he trailed off, looking horrified.

"Yes you do," she scolded him. "You've always known that things would never be the same again. That you've changed, and not for the better. Look at your friends; look at what their interests are. They're all probably dying to sign up to serve for that dark wizard everyone is talking about."

He sat back in her chair, continuing to gaze at her in a stupefied manner.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she continued. "I really am. You were my first friend here at Hogwarts. But I can't stand behind what you've become. Not when I know that deep down, you think less of me because of who my parents are."

She quickly brushed a tear that had escaped with the back of her hand. "I wish you all the best, Severus. I really do. Goodbye," she said quietly as she grabbed her bag and headed back out of the library, leaving him at the table, staring blankly ahead.

She made it as far as the Charms corridor before she collapsed, crying so hard she thought her lungs would burst. That conversation had been a long time coming, and honestly, she hadn't realized the strength she had needed to see it through. She sat, gulping for air, as she tried to calm herself, but to no avail.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! Are you alright?" James Potter's voice pierced through her tear-filled haze.

"Fantastic," Lily grumbled. "You're here."

James crouched in front of her, trying to get a clear look at her face. "What's happened? Who's done this to you?"

"Oh, no one's done this to me!" She yelled petulantly. "I just had a talk with Severus, that's all."

"Snape did this to you?" James asked, too softly. "I'll hex him until he bleeds."

"Stop it." She snapped. "We just talked. It was a long time coming."

"What happened?" He asked, and she could see the concern etched on his face. The ice around her heart melted a little.

"I told him what he already knew, but what I hadn't wanted to admit. That I forgave him, but we couldn't be friends anymore."

"And how'd he take it?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I left before he said anything."

James was quiet for a moment. Then he adjusted and sat next to Lily against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked him.

"Looking for you," he answered quietly. "You weren't at dinner, and I was worried." He gave her a shrew grin. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Blegh," Lily said, making James laugh. "No offense, but I am tired of talking."

"That's okay. It can wait."

"Can it?" She turned her head towards him and looked into his face.

He shrugged, returning her gaze. "I've waited 6 years. I can wait another few hours or so."

Lily's breath caught in her chest, and she found herself falling, once again, into the depths of Potter's eyes. Before she lost all sense, she turned to face front, using her robes to wipe away her tears.

They sat awkwardly for a few more moments, and then James sprang to his feet.

"Come on, Evans. Let's grab dinner!" And before she could protest, he hoisted her to her feet.

Lily smiled in spite of herself. "Alright, Potter." They started walking towards the Great Hall, and suddenly she stopped him. "Thanks," she said quickly, and before she lost her nerve, reached up on her toes and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. His eyes went as round as saucers, but she just smiled at him and continued down the hallway.

"Coming?" She asked playfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading! Keep reviewing too! I'd love to know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own none of this – J.K. Rowling owns all of it! **

Chapter 8

People were going to talk, that was for sure.

Because when Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall with James Potter, it was headline news at Hogwarts.

"You're too popular for you own good, Potter," she grumbled as she took a seat beside him.

He gave her a naughty grin. "Jealous, Evans?" He asked.

She snorted. "Hardly," she answered. "I personally don't like the entire school knowing my business."

James frowned. "The whole school doesn't know my business," he argued.

Now Lily really laughed. "Of course they do!"

"Give me an example, then," he demanded, his face still incredulous.

"Fine," Lily replied, still smiling. "I heard that at the end of last term, you got caught in an abandoned dungeon with Gloria Dunekirk in a most alarming state of undress."

James froze. _No one_ knew about that except for…

Sirius.

"I'm gonna kill him," James muttered mutinously, his face burning.

Lily found this is to be even funnier as she laughed heartily. "What does it matter anyway? Who cares if you were found in a dungeon with a girl?"

"Did you care?" James asked quietly, his voice suddenly serious and vulnerable. She stopped laughing abruptly when she saw the look he was giving her.

She chose her words carefully. "At the time, no. I didn't care," she said slowly.

"Would you care now?"

Lily drew a shaky breath before answering. "I might," she began, "but only because I hear Gloria Dunekirk is quite the tart." She gave a forceful giggle, willing the atmosphere to return to light and friendly.

"I see," James responded, staring down at his plate.

Lily silently cursed herself as an awkward silence fell over them. She helped herself to some pork chops and mashed potatoes, wishing that the tension would disappear. They didn't talk for another few minutes, the silence stretching longer and longer.

"I'm sorry about last night," Lily said hastily, desperate for the awkwardness to end.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," she explained. "I had promised Remus that I would try and talk to you, and instead…" She trailed off, knowing that he had no trouble recollecting the previous night.

"That's alright," he said. "I usually deserve a good scolding most of the time anyway."

Lily turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Still… I am sorry."

"I accept your apology," he whispered. James bumped his shoulder into Lily, making her sway briefly on the bench and causing her to smile wider. She bumped his shoulder back. Silence fell again, but it was companionable and they finished their dinner quickly.

Lily stood up first. "So… can we be friends?" She asked uncertainly.

"Just friends?" He asked, a look of confusion and disappointment flashing briefly across his face.

"Yes, just friends. For now," she added.

"Alright then. Friends," he replied, grinning. He got to his feet and held out his hand. Lily took it without hesitation and they shook. She started to withdraw, but then suddenly James yanked her forward a few steps so that they were almost nose-to-nose. His hazel eyes bore in to her green ones, and she could feel her heart in her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily.

"Testing a theory," he answered, suddenly releasing her and stepping back. Lily felt her face flush and cursed herself for being so easily reactive.

"And?" She challenged.

"We'll have to wait and see," he said. Then he gave her such a look of innocence and sincerity that it made her heart clench. His big smile was doing strange things to the nerve endings in her entire body. A month ago she would not have thought it possible for Potter to be capable of such things. And now…

"See you back in the common room, Evans. I've got to go see a man about a broomstick," he said, giving her a wink before turning and strolling out of the Great Hall.

Lily had to laugh. That was the James Potter she was used to. All charm and confidence. She watched the door long after he exited, and didn't hear Alice come up behind her.

"So," Alice prompted, making Lily jump. "I take it you talked to him?"

"Yes, I did," Lily proclaimed proudly.

"And it went well?"

"We are going to try and be friends." Lily answered.

Alice smiled. To herself, she wondered how long that would last. But out loud, she said, "Good for you, Lils."

Lily gave Alice a questioning look. "Why do you look so smug?" She wondered.

"Because I'm always right," she answered cryptically.

"Right about what?" Lily asked, confused.

"We'll have to wait and see," she responded.

Lily threw her hands up and laughed in consternation. "You sound just like Potter!"

Alice laughed too. "Great minds think alike, Lily."

Lily groaned and abruptly switched topics. "You finished with dinner?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But I've got to run to the library for some research. I'll meet you back in the common room."

"Alright." Lily sighed.

"Hey," Alice said, bumping her hip into Lily's. "I think this is a good thing."

"Really?" Lily asked shyly.

Alice nodded, an earnest look on her face. "I do."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next week passed without incident. Lily's new "friendship" with Potter was going well. He hadn't made a pass at her in all that time, but Lily couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. She was used to the James Potter who would constantly badger her for a date. This new charming and thoughtful version threw her for a loop. The one who was interested in how her lessons were going, or how her friends were doing. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Severus, on the other hand, hadn't spoken to Lily since the night she had ended things. She had expected this. She could feel his eyes on her though, wherever she went: in the Great Hall, the Library, on the grounds, during lessons, even if he wasn't in the lessons with her. The only time she felt safe from his prying gaze was when she was in Gryffindor tower. She tried not to let it bother her; he was hurting and she was the cause of his pain. But her growing discomfort was becoming more and more difficult to hide as evidenced by her increasing reticence to leave the common room, even for meals.

"Lily, this is ridiculous!" Evie scolded her the following Thursday evening. "You don't have to speak to him! Just ignore him!"

"I'd rather just avoid it all together, thank you very much," Lily retorted.

"Since when did you become such a coward, Lils?" Grace asked, surprised.

"I don't know," Lily responded. "I'm just tired of it all, I guess."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him to knock it off." Alice suggested aggressively. "Or better yet, maybe I should speak to him…"

"Easy there, Alice," Lily said, laughing a little. "I can handle Severus Snape."

"Well from where I sit, it looks like _he_ is handling YOU," Evie commented.

Lily felt her face flush. It was times like this that she truly hated being so fair-skinned.

"You're right." Lily stated. "I can't let him keep me from living my life."

"So, you'll put him in his creepy place?" Evie asked.

Lily gave her a hard look. "He's not creepy," she insisted. She sighed. "He's just lonely…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday morning afforded Lily the opportunity to speak to Severus without fear of interruption. The first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was taking place, and Lily thought it the perfect time to talk with Severus. She sent him an owl, asking him to meet her in an empty classroom in the Transfiguration corridor.

He was waiting for her when she arrived, perched on the edge of a table. When she entered the room, he hopped up, as if stung by a bee.

"Lily," he said, his face splitting in to a broad grin.

"Severus," she replied, giving him a thin-lipped, closed mouth smile.

"I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your owl."

Lily chewed her bottom lip, already uncomfortable. "I'm not here to make amends, Severus. I meant what I said the other night."

Severus looked surprised before his eyes turned shrewd. "Then why am I here."

Lily looked him square in the eye as she said, "Because your childish behavior must end."

"What do you mean, my 'childish behavior'?" He snapped.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Lily said, keeping her voice calm and even.

"No, I don't," he growled. "How about you enlighten me?" His eyes were blazing, his dank hair hanging in his eyes, like always. Lily sorely wished he would've let her trim it all those years ago.

"You've been watching me, Severus," she started. "In classes, on the grounds, in the Great Hall. It has to stop. It's making me feel like some sort of hunted animal."

"I haven't been watching you," he grumbled.

"Severus…" she scolded, giving him a hard look.

"Alright, alright," he admitted. "I've been watching."

"Why?" Lily asked. "I already told you how I felt. Why can't you just leave it be?"

"Because!" Severus shouted. "Because you never gave me a chance to say my piece!"

"Yes I did," she argued. "You've said your piece a million times, Severus. I don't need to hear it again." He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "I've heard it all before: you're sorry. You'll never do it again. You miss me. I was your best friend. And so on and so forth. But you know what? I've had enough! From here on out, you will leave me alone. You won't try and speak to me, you won't stare at me across the room, and you won't sit next to me in lessons. Do you understand?"

Severus looked as if she had slapped him, but Lily stayed strong. It was time, time for this unhealthy relationship that had festered, to be finished, once and for all.

After several moments, Severus acquiesced. "Yes, I understand."

Lily let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Well don't look so happy about it," he snapped.

Her head whipped towards him. "I'm not exactly happy here. If you knew me, at all, then you would realize that."

"Lily, I –"

"Save it, Severus," she said quickly, cutting him off. "We're finished."

He nodded, his eyes sparkling with tears. She looked at him for another moment, and then headed towards the door. Out in the corridor, she didn't break down. She decided then and there that she had cried enough tears for Severus Snape's sake, and would shed no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Quidditch match had been excellent, James thought as he strolled back to Gryffindor tower. He had ducked around all of the well-wishers in an attempt to find Evans so she could congratulate him, but was sorely disappointed to find that she was not at the match. Alice had finally caved to tell him she was in the Transfiguration corridor, but as he rounded the corner he ran headfirst into Severus Snape.

"Hello, Snivelus," James greeted, a big grin on his face.

"Get bent, Potter," he growled in return.

"Tisk-tisk, little Snape," James retorted. "Still haven't learned manners yet, have you?"

"Get out of here Potter before I hex you until your toenails bleed."

James chuckled. "As if that would happen," he replied. "But have you seen Evans around? She needs to congratulate me on a match well won."

"I don't know what she sees in you," Snape hissed. "You're nothing but an arrogant swine."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're just friends. So keep your greasy hair on."

"If you hurt her…" Snape trailed off menacingly.

All humor left James' expression. "Don't make idle threats, Severus. It wasn't but last week that I came across Evans crying over YOU. Perhaps I should be the one handing out punishment."

Snape curled his lip into a snarl. "Take out your wand, Potter, and we'll see about punishment."

James answered with his own snarl as he slowly withdrew his wand from his Quidditch robes. "With pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks if you're still reading! Any kind of review is welcome! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As usual, none of this is mine. J.K. Rowling owns it all. **

Chapter 9

James got a good look at Severus' yellowing teeth before the Slytherin struck. His Stunning curse was silent and quick; so quick that James barely had time to shield himself.

And so it began. The curses flew back and forth, each getting blocked in their turn. Sweat shone on Snape's forehead and James' knew his was no better. His strength was waning; the Quidditch match had expended so much already, he knew that he couldn't hold off Snape for too much longer.

When he was younger, his grandmother (May she rest in peace) always talked about something called karma, and how one day, all of his hijinks and antics would turn around and bite him in the ass. As he stood, dueling with Snape, he idly wondered if it was finally going to happen. Merlin knew he had been wretched to Snape since he met him. Maybe he deserved the curses he was getting thrown.

James lowered his wand for a moment to try and catch his breath. It was all Snape needed.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape shrieked.

James felt an invisible knife being pulled across his chest, cutting through his robes and slicing into his flesh. He glanced down in surprise and saw blood blossoming beneath his Quidditch uniform, like some grotesque red flower. He looked blankly up at Severus, who stood still, his chest heaving, and a surprised look on his face.

"Naughty, naughty, Severus," James scolded, his voice quiet, his breath thin. He blinked twice at Snape before collapsing into a heap on the floor. The last thing he heard before he fell into blackness was the sound of Lily's voice. His lips turned up into a little smile at the outrage in her voice, and thought that if he was going to die, he was glad that he got to hear her yell at him one last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"JAMES!" Lily shouted in terror as she saw him fall to the floor, the front of his robes stained with blood while Severus loomed over him.

She rushed over and fell to his side, her hands grabbing the sides of his desperately pale face. She shook him to try and wake him up, but he was unresponsive. And the blood just kept flowing from the gaping wound on his chest.

She rounded on Severus. "What did you do?" She asked in a menacing whisper.

Severus gaped at her, as if seeing her there for the first time. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

She leaped up and grabbed the front of his robes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed in his face.

He swallowed several times before stammering, "I… I… c-c-cursed him, is all."

"What kind of curse is this?" She asked, her anxiety level through the roof and her fear palpable.

"I invented it," Snape answered, his eyes cast downward in shame.

She let go of his robes and sank down to James again. His chest was still rising and falling, but it was slow and shallow.

"We have to take him to the hospital wing," Lily reasoned, getting up again and placing herself by James' head in order to grab his arms. "Madam Pomfrey needs to heal him. Now."

"Madam Pomfrey won't be able to help," Snape muttered, running his hands through his hair. Lily glanced at his face and saw that it was anxious and tense.

"Then you fix it." Lily whispered, the malice evident in her voice.

"I don't know if I can." Snape replied.

"You don't know if you can?" She asked, stupefied. "YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN? YOU INVENTED THE CURSE, SEVERUS!"

He winced, as if her words were a physical blow. "Yes, but I didn't know what would happen when I used it, exactly."

Lily couldn't take it anymore. The smack that resounded as she hit him across the face could've been heard all the way to the Great Hall. "You're pathetic," she spit at him. "Attacking your enemies with spells that you have no control over. When will you grow up, Severus?" She was seething, panting hard as she glared at him.

"I can see what I can do…" He trailed off as he looked at Lily in absolute terror.

"You do that, Severus," Lily said. "And if he dies, I swear to Merlin, I will never let you forget it."

Snape swallowed loudly as he knelt down to Potter. He furiously searched his brain to try and remember the words he had written down.

Lily was gasping for breath as she stared at Severus leaning over James. He took out his wand and waved it over his chest, doing an incantation that sounded much like a song. This seemed to ease the flow of blood that was coming out of James' chest. He repeated the motions four times, the wound slowing knitting up as he worked.

When James' eyes fluttered open, Lily felt as if her legs were going to give out, she was so relieved. She rushed to his side, brushing the hair away from his face as she stared at him. He stared right back, as if surprised to see her there.

"What're you-"

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," Snape cut in quickly. "He needs dittany or else there will be massive scarring."

Lily got down to help James to his feet. She slid her arm around his waist while his head drooped down to her shoulder. When Snape made to help, Lily snapped at him.

"I think you've done enough, Severus," she said harshly. "Your services are no longer required."

"Lily, please," he begged. "Can I help?"

"You have no right to ask me for anything. Ever again," she said with finality.

She started to haul James, who was trying desperately to gain footing, toward the hospital wing. It was slow work, but with each step, James seemed to get a little stronger. When they burst in through the doorway, Madam Pomfrey immediately swooped in. They eased James on to a bed while Lily quickly explained what happened. The energy James had expended to make it to the hospital wing seemed to run out, for as soon as his head hit the pillow he was unconscious again.

Madam Pomfrey retrieved dittany from the store cupboards and split open the front of James' robes. Lily covered her mouth to hide her gasp at the severity of the wound. His chest appeared to have been torn down the middle with a dull knife. Severus' counter-curse had worked to semi-heal the gash, but without dittany, James would suffer severe scarring.

Lily was shooed from James' bedside as Madam Pomfrey set to work. She was told to come back in an hour or two so James could rest. She made it as far as the hallway before she collapsed in a pile. Her hands were covered in James' blood, and she was shaking violently.

That part of the castle was silent; students were either in the Great Hall for lunch or still out on the grounds, taking their time returning from the Quidditch match and enjoying the beautiful weather. Lily took some deep, cleansing breaths as she tried to calm herself down. What if she hadn't been in the hallway? What if Severus hadn't healed the wound?

She shuddered to think that Severus was capable of such violence. She thought again of James lying unconscious on the ground, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the image out of her head. Her stomach rolled, and she was glad that she hadn't gone to lunch.

And what was that curse? It was heinous and cruel, whatever it was. And the fact that Severus had _invented_ it? Was he mad? She hoped that wherever he had the incantation written that it was somewhere no one would ever find it again. She hated to think of it getting used again on another person, no matter he/she was guilty of.

Only then did Lily realize that there were tears dripping down her face. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the sleeves of her robes. She knew that James' blood was smeared all over her face but she did not care. She stared at the closed doors of the hospital wing, and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James came to consciousness again, aware only of the aching pain that he felt in his chest. Every breath he took pulled on some invisible force that seemed to be holding the contents of his abdomen in place. He tried to remember what exactly had happened.

He had been dueling with Snape, the little toerag, and remembered a curse being thrown. But James hadn't recognized the word that had come out of Snivellus' mouth. It was something… snake-like, maybe?

When he opened his eyes he saw Madam Pomfrey standing over him.

"Oh good, dearie, you're up," she said, smiling at him.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"You got in to a bit of a scrape. But we've fixed you up just fine. You won't even have a scar."

A scar? He quickly glanced down at his chest, but it was covered in thick white bandages. When he made to pull at them, Madam Pomfrey grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"No, no, no, dearie," she scolded. "You shan't be taking those off for awhile now."

James gave her a frightened look, his eyes wide. "What's under there?"

"Nothing too terrible," she said, placating him. "You'll be right as rain soon enough."

James exhaled shakily. "Okay. Thanks," he mumbled.

"It's a good thing your friend was able to get you here so quickly."

"What friend?"

"Why, Miss Evans, of course! Do you not remember?" She asked him, surprised.

"That was real?" James asked, dumbfounded.

Madam Pomfrey laughed heartily. "Of course it was! She helped you in here and laid you on the bed. She'd still be here if I hadn't insisted she leave so you could rest."

"You kicked her out?" James asked, appalled. "Where is she now?"

"Your common room, I expect," she answered reasonably, bustling with a tray of tonics. She picked it up and headed back in to her office. She emerged moments later.

"Now, you're all set for the time being," she explained. "But I'll have to be putting some more dittany on you every few hours, so you'll be staying here this evening."

James nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing burst open. Lily, covered in what James could only assume was his own blood, looked frantic as she found his face. Her face was even paler than normal, making her hair shine like wildfire. When she saw that he was awake, she rushed to his bedside and began her own examination of him, as if Madam Pomfrey may have missed something.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

He struggled to sit up a little straighter. "I'm fine," he assured her. "But are you okay?"

Lily nodded, her past fear leaking into her pretty features for a moment. "I'm alright. I'm just glad I could help you," she added quickly.

He smiled at her. "You and me both, Evans."

She was fretfully shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and crossing and uncrossing her arms until James could no longer stand it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his bedside, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

And just like a nervous pony, she was calmed. She did not know why, but his gentle touch reassured her. She looked up in to his eyes and saw that they were shining with gratitude and another emotion she did not quite understand.

"Thank you," he said seriously.

"For what?" She whispered.

"For saving my life. As if that wasn't obvious," he added conspiratorially.

Shyness overtook her, and she cast her eyes downward. She felt his hand at her chin, pulling her gaze back up to his. His hand traveled to her cheek, and she leaned into him, so grateful that he was here with her and not lying cold and comatose in a corridor somewhere in the castle.

His thumb traced her bottom lip, and the breath that he felt on his hand sent shivers up his spine that had nothing to do with the drafty room.

She leaned closer. He strained himself to reach her…

The doors to the hospital wing burst open a second time, bringing more noise and commotion than could be heard at the earlier Quidditch match. At least two dozen Gryffindors swarmed into the room. And at the front of the herd were Sirius and Remus, each holding a flagon of Butterbeer, and looking immensely pleased with themselves.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, oblivious to the moment that he had just interrupted. "We brought the celebration to you since that sniveling Slytherin stole your after-party!"

They all surrounded his bed. Lily had already stepped back, and his hand hung awkwardly in the air. He still felt the tingle of her flesh on his, and he had never been less happy to see his best friends than at that moment.

"Thanks, mates," James practically growled.

As the noise level rose, Lily gave him a cautious look. "I think I'll go," she told him.

"No," James protested. "Please stay."

She shook her head. "I'd like to, but to be honest, I'm not in the mood to celebrate. Plus, I've still got your blood all over me. I think it's starting to scare some people." She nodded in the direction of Grace and a 6th year Gryffindor boy who were taking turns giving her odd looks.

James nodded and looked down. "I understand."

"But I'll be back tomorrow. I'll help you back to the common room," she said.

"Okay," James said enthusiastically. "Until tomorrow then."

Lily smiled at him. "Until tomorrow." She paused, then said, "And make sure you kick these tricksters out at a decent hour. You need sleep." She winked at him, and then she was gone, her red hair quickly disappearing in the throng of people.

James leaned back against his pillows and sighed.

"Oi! James!" Sirius yelled from his left. He flopped on to the bed next to him. "Alright?"

James glared at him. It hadn't been Padfoot's fault that he had interrupted. He hadn't known. But at that moment, James just didn't care.

"Do I look alright to you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No," Sirius answered. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell."

"Do you want me to hex Snivellus?" Sirius asked, a malicious glint in his eye.

He thought for a moment. "No," James answered. "Just leave him alone."

"What?" Sirius asked, shocked. "No retaliation?"

"He's not worth it," James said, resigned. "He really isn't."

Thankfully, Sirius let the topic drop.

The noise of all of the people was soon cacophonous. Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office to kick the party-goers out. James was grateful. His head was beginning to pound and his chest ached.

But he had the feeling that part of the ache was due to Lily's absence. He stared up at the ceiling of the hospital wing and wondered how many hours would pass before he would see her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! I started another story, which is why this was so late! Hope you enjoy, and reviews make the world go round! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As usual, I own none of this! And for those who are reading and reviewing, thank you! Reviews make the world go 'round. **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Lily stood under the shower spray for what felt like hours. Her hands and arms were coated in Potter's blood, and no matter how hard she scrubbed she felt as if it seeped through her pores and bore into her bones. He was inside of her now; his very being latched on to hers.

She could no longer fight it.

Seeing him on the ground, unconscious and bleeding had done something to her. To know Severus was capable of such cruelty, using spells, hell _inventing_ spells that were beyond his comprehension was reprehensible.

The water poured over her face, the steam from the shower clouding up the entire Prefect's bathroom. When she finally stepped out from the shower, she wrapped herself in a thick robe. She approached the mirror, wiping the steam clean from the glass and stared at her reflection.

She was paler than normal, her wet hair appearing darker than it actually was. Her green eyes stood out against her face, the fear not entirely gone from them.

Her mind drifted. Was this what it was going to be like for the rest of the year? Was her new 'friendship' with Potter going to put him constantly at odds with Severus?

She shook her head. Potter and Sev had always bullied each other, right from the get-go. It was silly to blame herself.

And then she thought of the reasons why she had decided to end her friendship with Sev. His obsession with the Dark Arts had been a huge component of that. Would he join the wizard everyone was calling the Dark Lord after they left school? She didn't want to believe that he would, but her gut told her something different.

And if she was to join magical law enforcement, would she be forced to fight Severus? It was one thing within the safe haven of Hogwarts' walls, but another thing entirely when it was out in the normal Wizarding world. Friends battling friends over silly beliefs.

But when it all boiled down, wasn't that what war was all about?

Lily stared into her own eyes through the mirror. A steely resolve had taken the place of fear that had been there only minutes ago. She didn't know what the future would hold, but she was damned sure that she wasn't going stand idly by and let some zealot declare a Wizarding hierarchy. Not while she was willing and able to stand up for herself, her friends, and her family.

She left the bathrobe, clutching the robe to her flesh. Despite the hot shower, she was chilled to the bone. She thought longingly of her four-poster bed and anticipated slipping beneath the covers.

But there was something she had to do first…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James truly wished that Sirius would go away. His chest was aching, and his best friends' incessant chatting was driving him mad. The Quidditch match and his duel with Snape had drained him.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something along those lines, Madame Pomfrey came to his aid.

"Shoo!" She called, making sweeping motions with her arms. "This young man needs rest."

Sirius flashed her a wicked grin. "Oh come on, Madame Pomfrey. Just a few more minutes?"

"You might charm every other witch in this castle, Mr. Black, but you don't charm me. Now out!" She pointed to the door with finality, but the ghost of a smile played across her face.

"You break my heart, Madam," Sirius said, feigning sadness. "See you in the morning, Prongs."

With one last wink at Madame Pomfrey, Sirius slipped through the door to the hospital wing.

James sighed. "Thank you," he said.

She smiled at him. "You were looking exhausted, dearie. It's my job to make sure you get enough rest." She came over and plumped his pillows.

"Do you need to change the bandages yet?" James asked, still somewhat concerned about what exactly lay underneath.

"No, we'll be leaving those on overnight," she explained. She handed him a goblet of potion. "But you need to drink this down one more time before sleep."

James tossed the goblet's content into his mouth, swallowing quickly. The stuff tasted horrible and he almost threw it back up.

"That's a good boy," Madame Pomfrey said, taking the goblet back from him. "Anything else you need?"

"A glass of water, please?" James asked politely.

"Of course," she answered, conjuring a clean goblet and a pitcher on his bedside table.

"Thank you," James said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Well if you're all set, I'll be off to my own quarters."

"Alright. Good night," he said.

"Good night, Mr. Potter," she responded. She extinguished every lamp in the wing with a wave of her wand, save for the candle at his bedside. She left with a smile, closing the door behind her.

He was the only occupant of the hospital wing for the night, and the big, empty room made him feel small and a little lonely.

He blew out the candle and lay back against his pillows. His eyes, though tired, did not shut. His mind was too full of the events of that day to let him sleep.

When he woken up that morning, he would have never thought that by that evening he would lying in the hospital wing. He cursed Snape silently, wishing that he had never crossed paths with him.

He didn't know how long he had stared up at the ceiling when he heard the door slowly creak open. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by that point, and he was able to discern a figure shrouded in white entering the room.

"Who's there?" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"It's me," a soft, feminine voice answered.

"Lily?" James asked, surprised beyond belief. "What are you doing here?"

She approached his bedside quickly. As he struggled to sit up, he noticed her wet hair, and her white bathrobe.

"I, uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing," she whispered quickly.

"Oh," James said, cursing himself for not thinking of a better response to that.

"Are you in any pain?" She asked, her green eyes boring through the darkness and finding his.

"Not much," he said, but grimacing as he adjusted his torso against the headboard of the bed.

"You're such a liar," she teased.

He grinned at her, and subconsciously ruffled his hair. "I like to stick with what I know." He paused for a moment, wondering if she would shrink back if he tried to grab her hand. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked, a little surprised. She lifted her hand to smooth back the hair from James' forehead. He froze, unaware if she was doing it on purpose and whether or not she knew the havoc it was wreaking with his entire body.

"I'm just, ah, I'm sorry about Sirius," he said rather quickly. "And the whole lot of them coming in, and you leaving, and all that." He groaned internally. Since when was he tongue-tied?

"That's okay," she said, dropping her hand to his bed. Her fingers were centimeters from his.

_Just DO it_, he thought to himself.

"It was probably better that I left anyway, since I was covered in your blood and all," she said, oblivious to his internal struggle. "I might have scared some people."

James took the bull by the horns and grabbed her hand before he lost his nerve. Her skin was smooth from her shower, her nails trim and unpolished. He pulled her a little closer. His breath came out sharply when he realized that she was wearing her bathrobe, and only her bathrobe.

This realization made his throat go dry. He could easily see the creamy expanse of her neck in the darkness, and he imagined that his hands could so easily part the front of her robe, leaving her skin open to his examination.

Lily sensed the change in mood and didn't try and resist the temptation to take the hand not being held by James and stroke his cheek. Mimicking his move from earlier that evening, she stroked his bottom lip gently with her thumb as she leaned in over him. He took advantage of her closeness to take his other hand to stroke her, slowly, from her shoulder, up her neck, until his cradled the back of her head.

Lily knew where this was headed. She also knew that she had no intention of stopping it. She wanted his lips on hers; wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed by someone like Potter, given the way she knew he felt about her. She closed her eyes and anticipated the contact.

His first touch was gentle; barely a whisper of lips against lips. He paused, as if gauging her reaction, before increasing the pressure. The hand he was using to hold hers left, traveling up to bury itself into her wet hair, releasing a burst of fragrance. She supported herself with one hand while she held on to James' hair for dear life with the other.

He pulled her even closer, desperate to touch her in any way possible. She happily obliged him by sitting sideways on the bed and leaning in. Lily sighed, and James took the opportunity to dip his tongue ever so slightly in to her mouth.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not what he got. Lily's mouth opened wider, her own tongue going in to his mouth, surprising him. She clutched at him, fiercely pressing her chest into his.

James broke the contact, gasping out in pain. Lily backed off instantly.

"Oh Merlin!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! How badly does it hurt?"

He had to take a few deep breaths to slow his racing heart that had nothing to do with the sharp pain in his chest.

"I'm okay," he said, trying to reassure her. "I guess it's just a little sensitive."

He could tell that she was blushing, even in the darkness, by how she dropped her eyes, and how her hands released the death grip on his head. Both of his hands went to her face, forcing her to look at him.

"It's alright, Lily," he said sincerely. "I'll be fine."

She sighed. "Maybe we should take it easy then."

He growled slightly, his hands running up her arms. "I don't want to take it easy."

Lily's eyes were alight with mischief. "But Potter, you're in such a delicate condition," she teased. Yet, despite her playful tone, her hands tenderly stroked his shoulders with a patient affection that he didn't know anyone besides his parents was capable of.

And it was at that moment that he knew he loved her.

As he gazed up at her in stunned silence, she smiled sweetly and then leaned down once more to press her lips to his. She rested most of her weight on her arms so as not to hurt his chest again. He gripped her upper arms tightly trying to move her in, but she resisted. Finally, he whispered against her lips. "Just go slowly. I'll be fine."

Taking his cue, she lowered herself ever so gently on to his chest, so that she was fully stretched out on top of him.

"Are you sure this isn't too uncomfortable for you?" She asked.

James almost audibly groaned. Oh, it was uncomfortable alright, but it had nothing to do with his chest. "I'm fine," he managed before finding her lips again with his.

There was a desperation in the way he kissed her, as if he were trying to convey his feelings to her without words. And while it should have scared her, Lily found herself relishing in it. She loved feeling all the lines of his body underneath hers. She loved his hands stroking up and down the length of her robe. She loved the feeling of his bare flesh under her hands. She loved the feel of his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth while his lips worked some kind of devilish magic that made her tingle from head to toe.

All of the years she spent being exasperated with him, or wasting her time and energy hating him, she had never expected to be with him in _this_ way. Or for it to feel so… _delicious_.

"I see you're taking your rest very seriously, Mr. Potter," said a stern voice in the direction of the doors.

Lily gasped and they broke apart. She fell off the bed, arms and legs flailing as she caught sight of Madame Pomfrey in the doorway, framed by the torchlight from the corridor.

She came slowly into the room as Lily straightened up and adjusted her robe so as not to be improper.

"Madame Pomfrey," she acknowledged politely, her hands crossing in front of her and her eyes anywhere but the older woman's face.

"Miss Evans," Pomfrey replied sternly.

She came up to James' bedside and lit a candle with the flick of her wand. Lily turned to face her.

"What am I to do with the two of you?" She asked, no trace of humor in her voice.

"Don't blame Lily for this, Madame Pomfrey," James started. "I convinced her that the best way to heal me would be to have as much pressure on my chest as possible."

"And you thought that having this young lady lay on top of you would be the best way?"

"Well, she was fresh out of boulders, ma'am," James replied, smiling sweetly up at the older witch.

"Miss Evans," Madame Pomfrey began, not looking away from Potter's face, "You are to leave the hospital wing immediately."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Lily said.

"And you're lucky that I'm in a forgiving mood."

"Ma'am?"

"I won't be informing your Head of House of this incident," Madame Pomfrey explained. "I fear it would not look good to have our Head Boy and Head Girl caught in flagrante. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," they said in unison.

"Now scoot, Miss Evans, before I change my mind," Madame Pomfrey said, dismissing her.

Lily shot an apologetic and guilty look at James before heading out of the hospital wing, leaving the patient with his annoyed nurse.

"Beg your pardon, but why aren't you reporting us?" He asked. "Us being Heads shouldn't matter."

She sighed and began checking on his bandages. "You young people always forget…"

"Forget what?"

"That us old folks were once teenagers too," she said. Then she winked conspiratorially at him, extinguished his candle, and exited the hospital wing without so much as a backward glance.

James leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Madame Pomfrey just became his new favorite person at Hogwarts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! I'm failing at updating quickly, so if you're still checking out the story, you rule! And reviews are spectacular!**


End file.
